Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Disney
by Hespara
Summary: When you are a disney creation, you automatically are accepted into Hogwarts. This includes the most recent Elsa, Ana, Kristoff, Hans, as well as many other disney characters (and Dreamworks) from your favorite disney princess movies. Join Elsa in her fifth and most adventerous year of howarts yet! Jelsa ( Jack x Elsa )
1. September 1st, First time I slipped up

Hello, my name is Elsa and I am a fifth year Ravenclaw at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am also a princess of Arendel, a quaint kingdom in the shadows of the North Mountain, but that's not very important. The important thing is Hogwarts. I know, it all sounds like a bunch of Reindeer dung but it's true. You see, my mother and father thought when I received my letter that maybe, just maybe they could teach me to control my curse. I must admit it has helped some but fear still controls my powers. My headmaster and mentor, Merlin, told me I should try writing down my story, my life, and my feelings and maybe it would help me overcome it. So here it goes.

September 1, 2014

I woke up before dawn that day. Brushing the platinum shaded hair out of my face, I discovered my covers coated in a thin layer of frost. I sighed, _so it was gonna be one of those days… _This always seemed to happen on the first day of school. Removing myself from the comforts of my bed, I dressed, slipped on my white cotton gloves and knotted my hair into a flawlessly braided bun at the base of my neck. Looking into the mirror of my vanity, I encouraged myself. "Its okay Elsa, just conceal it, don't feel it, and don't let it show and everything will be alright."

With that, I exited my room and walked down the warm palace halls to the dining hall where I sat at my usual spot and picked at a bowl of oatmeal. I wasn't very hungry; my stomach was already too full of butterflies. As I scooped a small spoonful of oatmeal, my little sister, Ana, ran up behind me and wrapped her arms around my neck to give a playful hug. At the shock, my spoon dropped out of my hand and as it fell to the floor, it shattered, like an icicle. Ana didn't seem to notice.

"Ana!" I shouted, surprised. Ana smiled and sat across from me, her strawberry

Blonde hair was clad in two side braids with her signature white streak intertwined. Elsa always cringed at the streak. Why hadn't our parents just dyed it? It was too painful to look at after… well, never mind. It isn't that important, I guess…

She wore her dress well, a pretty green that accented her bright blue eyes. I always thought she was the prettiest, and a pretty personality to go with it.

"Elsa, I'm excited," Ana squealed. "What, house do you think I'll be in!" She asked, scooting to the edge of her chair as se stared at Elsa with awe and admiration.

"Ana, I don't know," Elsa muttered. "Only the sorting hat knows."

"Oh. Wait, what?"

"The Sorting Hat, Ana. I told you about it. You put it on and it decides your house." Elsa explained.

"Oh! Okay," Ana grinned. "I hope we're in the same house!"

"Mmm," Elsa hummed, taking a small mouthful of oatmeal.

"What is it like? Do you think I'll make friends fast. What's the food like-" Ana went on to list question after question. I quickly lost focus as I played around with my oatmeal.

"Girls, Professor Odie is here to take you to King's Cross," our mother sang from the main entry fifteen minutes later while Ana still rambled off questions. Ana jumped out of her seat so quickly that her chair fell over and she bolted for the entry. I dropped my spoon, stared at my cold breakfast and sighed before rising from my chair and following after Ana.

In the entry hall, my mother and father stood proudly, conversing with my charms teacher, Professor Odie, while Ana jumped up and down, excitedly. _If she doesn't calm down, she's gonna pee herself _I thought. I approached them and when they saw me, my mother and father pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Write us every day," Father told me and then, after my mother released me from her hug, my father bent down and whispered in my ear. "Conceal it. Don't feel it. And don't let it show."

I nodded and he smiled at me. After my parents said goodbye to Ana once more and went over their rules for her, it was time for us to leave.

"All right, girlies," Professor Odie squealed. "Let's be on our way. Now don't you worry, all your things are already at Hogwarts, we just need to get you to the train! Now hold on!" She offered Ana and me her arms and we took them. Waving goodbye one last time, a feeling over came me as if I had just been sucked into a vortex. Next thing I knew, I was at King's Cross Station, Platform 9 ¾ , standing in front of a giant Scarlet colored train. Steam spewed from its pipe as I looked around to see several other students saying goodbye to their families and boarding the train.

Ana instantly jumped aboard the train and beckoned me to follow her before disappearing behind the door. I began to follow when Professor Odie clutched me by the shoulder. I turned to face her and she told me, "Elsa, the Headmaster wants you to visit him, after the beginning of term feast, in his office. The password is Candy Apple." She disapparated, leaving me alone on the platform. I signed and made my way onto the train. All the compartments were practically filled but after several minutes of searching, I found an empty compartment in the sixth car, right before the train exited the station. I sat alone in silence for the first hour of the train ride, staring out the window at the ever-changing scenery.

"Oh there you are!" A voice squealed from the doorway. I turned to see Ana standing in the doorway with two other boys with her, one with brown hair and lanky, and the other, blonde and broad. "Guys, this is my sister, Elsa! Elsa, meet Hans and Kristopher!" She pointed to the brunette, Hans, and the to the Blonde, Kris-.

"Ana, its Kristoff," The blonde, Kristoff, corrected her.

"Oh, right!" Ana chuckled. "Anyways, they're in my year! So we're gonna go hang out in another compartment. You can join, if you want."

I shook my head in a _No _gesture. "No thank you, but you go have fun, Ana." Ana nodded and left the compartment with her two knew friends, shutting the door behind them. I turned back two the window to see that the scenery had changed while I had been busy talking.

A little while later, I heard my compartment door open again. "Ana, I said no…" I told her.

"Well, I don't know who Ana is, but I wouldn't want to be her right now," a voice, obviously male, laughed from the doorway. I turned around to see a boy, seemingly my age, with snow-white hair and bright blue eyes. Like… mine…

A boy and girl accompanied him. The boy was covered in freckles and shaggy brown hair and the girl was lean and blonde, holding hands with the boy.

"Are you gonna say anything?" The boy with white hair asked. I hadn't realized I'd been gawking.

"Uh, sorry," I blushed from embarrassment. " I thought you were my sister."

"Must be a really manly looking sister, then," He chuckled.

"No, no I mean- Well, she wanted me to come hang out with her and," He held up his hand to tell me to stop.

"Relax, it's not a big deal. I'm Jack," he introduced himself. "Jack Frost, and these two lovebirds are Hiccup and Astrid." He gestured over to the two holding hands. "And you are?"

"Elsa," I answered.

"Elsa. Well, Elsa," He sat down on the seat across from me. "What's your house?"

"Um, I'm a fifth year Ravenclaw," I answered.

"Ah, a smart kid," he commented. "We're all sixth years. And Astrid and I are Slytherin. Hiccup's a Hufflepuff so I'm not quiet sure why we hang out with him, but whatever," he laughed, punching Hiccup in the shoulder.

The boy, Hiccup, rolled his eyes and put his arm around the girl, Astrid. "Where you from?" he asked.

"Arendel…"

"Oh, damn! You're that princess, aren't you?" Astrid gawked.

"Um, yeah…"

"Relax, Astrid," Jack sighed. "Its not like princesses do anything besides just looking pretty, is there?' Jack grinned.

"Um…" I tried to change the subject. "Where are you guys from?"

"Astrid and Hiccup are from this place called Berk. It's not pretty there, trust me," Astrid glared at him, while Hiccup made a face as too say, _Well, he's got a point. _" I don't really have a place. I just go where the wind takes me."

I rolled my eye, which made him laugh. _That's a cute laugh… Wait, what? _"Jack, I think we need to get back to the others," Hiccup stated.

"Oh, right. Well, See ya around, El," Jack waved, exiting the compartment, Hiccup and Astrid following him.

The train pulled into the station a little after dark. I saw Ana with her new friends, exiting the train and making their way over to the boats. I chuckled to myself when I saw Ana almost fall into the water when her friend, Hans, accidentally bump into her.

I sat alone in the Great Hall. Sure, a lot of people surrounded me, but I was still alone in the sense that I had no friends to sit with. The first years walked in through the doors and I could see Ana bobbing along with a boy on either side. Merlin said his opening words and we immediately went into the sorting. Professor Ursula, a plump woman, brought forth a stool and the sorting hat, and began to ramble off names.

"White, Snow"

A little girl with short black hair hopped up onto the stool and the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Kuzco"

A young boy with black shoulder length hair and tan skin swaggered up and sat down, waiting expectantly for his placement. "SLYTHERIN!"

"Kristoff"

Ana's new friend shuffled up to the stool and when the sorting hat was placed on his head, it immediately let out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Hans"

Ana's other friend strutted up and was immediately placed in "SLYTHERIN!" He smirked and went to join his table.

"Florian" A charming looking boy moved up to the center of the Great Hall and the Sorting Hat was placed on his head. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Ana"

Ana walked up nervously to the stool and sat down. I stared intently. I hoped she would be in a good house, one that will take care of her. It seemed to take forever for the hat to choose but when it did, I was knocked out of my thoughts by the booming voice, "GRYFFINDOR!"

I sighed. It wasn't that bad, I guess. I just hoped that the Gryffindor students wouldn't end up getting her into a lot of trouble. After Ana, I lost concentration. The only information I caught was that we had ten new first year Ravenclaw.

Dinner and dessert went slowly, but at least I got something out of it when I heard a familiar voice from behind. "Psst! Elsa!" I turned around to see Jack waving to me from his seat at the Slytherin table.

"What do you want Jack," I whispered back, laughing.

"Hi," He grinned. I rolled my eyes at him and smiled.

"Go eat your custard, Frosty!" I laughed and turned back to my dessert. The kids around me, other fifth years, stared at me, slightly in awe. Most of them hadn't heard me talk let alone laugh. I blushed red and looked down at my lap. _What am I thinking? You can't be friends with this guy. 1) You could accidentally reveal your stupid powers 2) He's a Slytherin 3) You could accidentally reveal your freaking powers! Its better that you just don't make friends._

I jumped from my seat and sprinted out of the Great Hall. As I began to scale the moving stairs, a large hand grabbed onto my forearm and I turned around to see Jack.

"Oh, chilly," He shivered and smiled at me. "You okay, El?

"I'm fine, Jack," I told him. "I have to go." I went to move on but he continued to grip my arm.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I sighed. "I have to go."

"Elsa…"

"Let me go, Jack!" I snapped. I looked down at his arm and saw that his hairs had started to stand up and frost stiffened his school robes. He flinched away and stared at me in awe. I ran off towards my dormitory, tears blurring my vision. _I showed it. What did I just do?_

"Elsa, Wait!" Jack hollered but I had already ran off. That night, I lay in bed thinking about what I did. _He knows. I can't believe I blew my secret just like that! _

"Elsa?" Belle asked from the bed on the right of mine. "Are you okay?"

I sighed. "Yeah, I'm okay…"

Minutes later there was a serenade of snores coming from the beds that filled the little round room. Everyone was asleep except for me. There was a faint _Tap! Tap! Tap!_ On the window beside my bed. After further exploration, I discovered the eagle owl, holding a letter, on my windowsill. It dropped the letter in my hand and flew off.

I returned to the bed, crawled under my covers and tore open the letter.

_Elsa, Congratulations on starting your fifth year at Hogwarts. You've come so far since I met you in your first year. You failed to visit me tonight after the feast, but I assume you were tired and forgot. Anyhow, I want to inform you that this year, we will be meeting at seven every Saturday, Wednesday and Monday night. Remember that you can always come to me with any problem that you are experiencing. I will also make sure to look out for your sister. I understand that you are worried about her and I will do everything in my power to make sure that she is comfortable with her stay here at Hogwarts. _

_Goodnight and Good Luck!_

_-Merlin_


	2. September 2, When we agreed to meet up

September 2, 2014: Monday

Like yesterday, I woke up at the crack of dawn. Six A.M. sharp! Of course, it's much easier getting up when you have to listen to the bustling of four other girls getting ready for school. My eyelids felt heavy like lead. Last night had not been the best night of sleep I have had. All night, I tossed and turned, thinking of the consequences of Jack Frost, a _Slytherin _whom I had just met, knowing my secret. _Yup, I'm screwed…_ I thought as I groaned and forced myself out of bed. Belle and Rapunzel were the only two girls remaining in the dorm besides me. Belle was sitting cross-legged on her bed, enthralled with her book, while Rapunzel brushed her incredibly long hair.

I pulled my uniform out of the mahogany trunk at the base of my bed and began to change. When I was finished fastening my silver and blue tie, I slipped on a pair of gloves to match (Because I'm stylish like that). By the time I was finished getting ready, the other girls had already left. I gathered my books and my class schedule and left my dorm, walked through the common room and strutted down to the Great Hall. I decided I cannot show Jack that I'm afraid of him giving out my secret. I have to act brave, or as brave as I can look. I mean I wasn't put in Gryffindor for a reason.

Before I knew it, my hand was on the steel handle of the great doors of the hall. I took a breath and peaked in through a crack. Jack was in there. I pushed the door close as fast as I could and fled off towards my first class. It wouldn't be starting for a half hour, but it was better to get there early than having to face Jack Frost.

The dungeons were a bit cold, but the cold wasn't really known to bother me. I slipped into the potions classroom and found a seat at the back of class. Normally, I liked to have a seat at the front of my classes where the teachers enjoyed doting on me, but with the previous day's incident, I felt the need to draw as little attention to myself as possible. Within twenty minutes, the classroom was filled and Professor Ursula began running through what we'd be working on over the semester. She stated that the person on our right will now be our Potions partner for the entirety of the school year. The class was made up of mostly sixth year Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students, with the exception of a few advanced fifth years, which included me. My partner happened to be a fellow fifth year, a Hufflepuff named Tiana. She was a petite girl who had dark brown eyes and hair that matched her smooth caramel skin. She seemed nice, and from what I could tell, _very _hardworking. She liked work from what I could see and she took the lead on creating potions while I wrote down our findings. We seemed to make a good team.

I have to say, it may not have been a smart idea for me to take the advanced potions class for one important reason in particular: Hiccup, the brown haired, lanky, sixth year Hufflepuff who just so happened to be best friends with the one boy who knows my secret. Well, by now, I'm sure Hiccup knows too. Hell, he's probably told the whole Slytherin house by now. Thinking about this, I grew scared and tried to make myself as small as possible, bowing my head and hunching my shoulders to make myself look even more petite and harmless. Hiccup was sitting on the other side of the classroom with a sixth year Raven claw boy. He has strawberry blonde hair and was scrawny with large circular glasses. Hold on, I'm trying to remember his name… Milo! Yeah, his name was Milo. Hiccup kept looking back at me, trying to get my attention but every time I made eye contact with him, I would quickly look away.

"Sugar, you okay?" I heard Tiana ask me, and looked up to see her with one hand on her hip and the other using a ladle to stir the potion we were making, a shrinking potion, and a skeptical look on her face.

"Uh, yeah… Yeah, I'm fine," I reassured her. She stared at me for a second longer before shrugging her shoulders and going back to stirring, adding a few porcupine quills here and there.

"Uh, Tiana, why aren't you a Ravenclaw?" I asked her. "I mean you're taking advanced potions with the sixth years. You're the only fifth year Hufflepuff in here."

"My mama says its cause I work too hard. That's why I'm in Hufflepuff. See," She started. "My mama's a muggleborn and my daddy was a muggle. So, I've got to do good here. I've got to prove to these people that I'm just as good as those purebloods!" She grinned, and I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

The bell rang and Tiana and I packed our potions supplies in the table's cabinets and left the classroom. I walked with her until this perky blonde girl ran up and dragged her away, talking about Prince Charles or Harry. Whichever one was the red head. Tiana apologized for the disruption and walked off, soothing her fellow Hufflepuff friend who went by the name of Charlotte.

I walked alone through the halls of the dungeon when I heard someone running towards me. I turned around to see none other than Hiccup, standing before me. I never realized how tall he was until he had been standing right in front of me.

I sighed. "What do you _want_, Hiccup?" I asked him.

"Look, I don't know what happened, but Jack seems pretty bummed about how you ran off last night, all flustered and stuff. Anyways, he wanted me to talk to you. So, yeah. Here," He held out his freckled hand to give me a piece of parchment. I went hesitantly to grab it, before Hiccup pulled his hand back. "Just, give him a chance. I know, he seems like a twit, but he isn't as bad as he lets on." I nodded with little conviction and he handed me the note. As soon as I took it, he ran off.

I waited until my free period, right after lunch, to look at the parchment. It had been eating at me all day, but I forced myself to focus on my classes. I'm sure Professor Odie was a little concerned when I failed to pay attention in her Transfiguration class like I normally do, though.

So now, I sat beneath a large oak tree that overlooked the west side of the Black Lake. I reached into my messenger back and pulled out the rolled up piece of parchment that Hiccup had handed me. It had crumpled up slightly from being jostled around in my bag all day, but it was still in relatively good condition. I unrolled it and as much as I'd like to say Jack had beautiful handwriting, I can't. I'm sorry but it was practically illegible. It probably took fifteen minutes before I successfully deciphered his writing.

_Elsa,_

_We should talk. I know you're afraid of me right now,_

_But I REALLY need to talk to you. _

_Don't be afraid._

_I'll wait for you by the edge of the forest tonight at eight-thirty. _

_Please come. I'll leave you alone if you want, just come to see me this once._

_-Jack_

I smiled. Why did I smile? I have no clue, but I did. After a long intellectual battle with myself, I decided that I'd go see him after my lesson tonight with Merlin. I just hoped that this wasn't the biggest mistake of my life.

September 2, 2014: Monday: 6:30

I grabbed my bag off of my bed and slipped over my shoulder. Curfew was in fifteen minutes and then I could leave to go see Merlin without attracting any curious eyes. I was slipping on my gloves when Belle walked into the dormitory.

"Elsa, your sister is downstairs. She wants to talk to you about something, I guess," Belle told me. I nodded and left her alone in the dorm to go see my sister. _This is odd. _I though._ She has to be in her dormitory in fifteen minutes. What is she doing here?_

Sure enough, Ana, was standing in the middle of the Ravenclaw dormitory… in her pajamas. "Elsa!" She grinned.

"Ana, what are you doing here?" I asked her. "And why are you in your pajamas?"

Ana looked down and noticed her flannel pajamas and pygmy puff slippers. Then started to laugh. _"_I forgot about my pajamas! Anyways, I needed to ask you something!"

"Okay?"

"Can I date Hans?" She grinned a toothy grin.

"What!"

"Yeah, we want your blessing to go out." She continued to smile.

"Ana, you are eleven. You just met the guy!" I exclaimed. "No. You cannot date him!"

Ana's face slacked into a frown when she realized what I said. "W- why not?" She asked.

"I just told you. N- now I think you need to go back to your dorm. I don't want you getting into trouble for being out after curfew." I led her to the door.

"Wait!" She yelled. "This is unfair! He loves me! I love him! And…" Ana looked over me. "Where are _you _going?" She glowered.

"No where." I told her, but she didn't believe me. My voice was too shaky. Realization came over her.

"You're going on a date! Aren't you?" She snapped. "I see how it is! I can't date because you say no, but then you go off with some guy! You're such a hypocrite!" She snapped and stomped off down the hall towards the Gryffindor common room.

I sighed. Great, now my sister is mad at me. I looked down and saw that my gloves were frosting over. I clutched my hands into fists after closing the Ravenclaw door and shuffled off to Merlin's office.

A large stone gargoyle signed as the entrance to Merlin's office. I said the password and the gargoyle moved aside to reveal a large marble staircase. I walked up, like have done so many times before and at the top, was greeted with a great wooden door with iron lining, almost identical to the doors to the Great Hall. I pushed them open to see Merlin feeding his snowy white owl.

Saying Merlin's office was amazing was an understatement. The walls were covered with bookcases filled with the most intriguing and antique books and objects. On the wall behind his desk was an entire wall dedicated to the portraits of the deceased headmasters.

Merlin noticed me within seconds of entering. "AH! Elsa, how are you, dear? Are the classes doing well for you?"

"Yes, Headmaster," I smiled at him.

"Elsa, I told you to can just call me Merlin. I hate all that headmaster BS. If I had it my way, the students could just all call me Merlin, but the other Professors told me I can't do that." He huffed. "Anyway, let's get started!"

Let me explain something about these sessions. Ever since I arrived at Hogwarts in my first year, Merlin would have sessions with me to help me learn to contain my emotions, to hold them in and not be affected by what others say. That way, my fears won't cause me to lose control. In some ways, it was like Occlumency, except with emotions.

As much as it helps me, I hate these sessions. I always end up crying because of them, because of everything I've done, because of what I did to Ana…

"Well, Elsa, I think we are done for the night. It's getting late, you should head up to bed." I snapped out of my daze.

"Yes, headmas- yes, Merlin," I corrected myself. "Merlin, what time is it?" I asked.

"Eight-fifteen," He informed me. _Crap, I only have fifteen minutes to get to the forest!_ I grabbed my bag from the side of my chair and said goodbye to Merlin before running out. I have to say, I never thought I could run that fast through the school after hours without getting caught.

I didn't have a watch, but by the chimes on the clock tower of Hogwarts, I made it on time. I was standing on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, looking around for Jack when a thought came to my mind. _It's a trap! He's gonna trick me and show the whole school! _My mouth dropped open and I started running back to the school when a hand wrapped around my wrist. The owner of the hand spun me around and there, Jack Frost, stood in front of me.

"Jack…" I gasped.

"Hey, Elsa," he greeted me. "I'm glad you came." He ran his fingers through his hair. It almost looked iridescent in the moonlight and dang did it look good. _Wait, what? _

"Yeah, well," I started. "Why did you want to see me anyways?"

"You know why," He answered me. "You frosted my cloak. I think that's grounds for a discussion." He laughed.

The color left my body. "Well, what's there to talk about? You're just gonna tell everyone!"

"What!" He asked, shocked. "You think I'm gonna tell on you! I'm not that low, Elsa. You don't want people to know, so I won't tell!" He snapped.

I looked at him, awestruck. "I- I'm sorry, I thought that you were- You were gonna," I began to apologize, but I didn't know what to say.

He sighed. "It's okay, Elsa. Besides, I- I want to show you something." He led me a few feet into the forest and, making sure there was nothing around us, pulled a twisted staff like branch of wood out of the hollow of a tree. "Please, don't freak out," He asked me. I nodded, getting nervous. He took his staff and spun it around in his hand and then planted the bottom of it onto the ground. At first, nothing happened…

But then, the flurries began…


	3. September 3, Breakfast Muffins

Hi everyone! I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't posted. I've been dealing with A LOT of personal and family problems but I'm back and I plan on uploading two chapters a week! Enjoy and review with your opinion!

* * *

September 2, 2014: Monday (8:45 P.M.)

"Oh crap!" I gasped. My lungs contracted as I gasped for air. Why on earth was this happening? I mean, I wasn't terrified, I shouldn't be making snow. How the heck was this happening.

"Elsa-"

"Jack! Please, don't tell-"

"Elsa-"

"Why is this happening? I wasn't even scared. How come there's snow? I don't-"

"ELSA!"

I froze (pun not intended) and turned to stare Jack in the eye. They looked almost clear as the blue danced around his pupils. "...yes?"

"Elsa, I did this," Jack simply stated. "I made it snow just now. Not you." I stared at him, mesmerized by the information that I was being fed.

"But-, How-" I didn't know what to say. From as long as I could remember, I've heard of no one besides myself who has such abnormal powers. Jack strutted forward

and bent over to look me eye to eye.

"Elsa, you aren't the only one with magic powers," Jack stated matter of factly. "I mean, we go to a magic school. I figure that little sample of information would be

obvious," he grinned in a way one would expect on an imp. It was devilish, but of course, it was attractive and you wanted to listen to it.

"I- but-" I didn't know what to say.

"How did this happen to me? That is a story for another day," Jack offered. "BUT I wanted to show you because I figured it would be the only reason I could get

someone like you to understand that I'm not an enemy."

"But I- why are you being so nice to me?" I asked him.

"Seriously?!" He glared at me with a raised eyebrow. "For a Ravenclaw you're kinda an airhead."

"I am not!" I snapped back at him.

"Elsa, I'm helping you because we're the same. You, me, weird ice powers and stuff, we're exactly alike. And, besides, you need a friend." He smiled at me.

"Oh yeah, and what makes you think that?" I argued.

"Elsa, I've seen you before this year, okay?" he started. "You're always alone. Reading, writing, playing chess by yourself, anything except interact with other people!

You. Need. A. Friend."

I bowed my head in defeat. So I don't have a lot of friends. There are plenty of people who prefer having zero friends to dozens. What was wrong with that? Just as

long as you're happy… happy… Okay, so I wasn't necessarily happy, but trusting Jack? I didn't think it was smart. It would be a stupid decision. Then again, I always

make stupid decisions.

"Fine…"

Jack had the grin of a _five year old hyperactive Ana on Christmas_ plastered on his face. Why in heaven's name did I agree to this. "Alright! Now that that is settled,

we should get back to the castle before anyone notices we're gone."

I turned to walk towards the castle when Jack grabbed my wrist. "For heaven's sake, Jack, what now?"

"You don't want them to see you. You don't want Jafar (AN: the ground's keeper) and his stupid Parrot finding you! Here," Jack pulled something out of his pants and

when he unfolded it, Elsa could see the metallic fabric of a cloak swaying in the wind that shifted through the trees. "We can use this, it's an invisibility cloak! My

Uncle North gave it to me." Jack beamed with pride.

"As cool as that is, I am not putting on anything that you pull out of your pants. You can wear that, the teachers love me, I don't need it." I told him.

"But you'll get caught," Jack warned her. "What'd you do then?" he asked as we began walking up towards the castle.

"Um, say 'hi' and go to my dorm," I grinned at him, or what I assumed was him. I couldn't see him under the cloak but I could hear his voice.

I'll come to your funeral," Jack answered as we walked through the large bronze doors that led into the entry of the castle.

As soon as we entered, Iago, Jafar's parrot, flew over to me and rested on my shoulder as Jafar came stomping over to her from out of the shadows.

"Ms. Elsa, what do you think you are doing out of bed at this hour?" He snapped. His curly goatee bouncing along with the movement of his jaw.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Jafar. My appointment with Headmaster Merlin ran late and I made a wrong turn and found myself outside the castle. I figured it would just be

easier to come in through the entrance so I'll know where I'm going. It won't happen again, _Sir,_" I fabricated my story in my mind as I stated it. I could only picture

Jack's face seeing me talk so casually with the school's least loved caretaker.

Jafar had a stern look on his face, something I thought was a permanent scowl, nothing to do with the occasion. "Very well Elsa, but don't do it again or I'll be forced

to give you a detention. Understand?"

"Yes sir," I smiled, grabbing a piece of chocolate out of my bag and giving it to Iago. "Well, goodnight. I'll bring you some cookies this weekend." I waved goodbye

and ran up the large center staircase.

I had assumed that Jack had walked off down towards the dungeon but as soon as I passed the first corner out of Jafar's sight, Jack drew off his cloak and stared at

me in awe. "Are you kidding me? Cookies!" He's being nice to you because you give him cookies?!" Jack huffed. "Why did I never think about that."

I chuckled at him. "It's not about the cookies, Jack, it's about kindness. How many people do you think are nice to Jafar? Like zero. I'm nice to him so he is nice to

me. It's simple. Now you should get off to the dungeons, Jack."

"Nah, I'll make sure you make it to your common room," he offered. We walked on in silence as we approached the Ravenclaw dormitories. But, it wasn't an awkward

silence. I knew I'd regret this friendship in the future, but at the moment it felt good to have someone with me. As I entered my common room, I turned to say goodbye.

"Hey, Elsa?" Jack asked. "When you were talking to Jafar, um, why were you in a meeting with Merlin on the first day of school?"

I gave him a faint smile. "That- That's a story for another time. Goodnight Jack," I smiled at the last part.

"Night Elsa," he smiled back and we parted ways.

September 3, 2014: Tuesday (Morning)

I was so incredibly tired the next morning that Belle and Rapunzel, and Jane had to wake me up for breakfast, which Jane wasn't happy about because she was in a hurry to see her Gryffindor boyfriend, Tarzan.

After getting dressed, I trotted down the stairs and into the Great Hall where I sat down and began to slather butter on a piece of toast when a freaking muffin hit me

in the back of the head. I turned around and guess who I saw. Jack waved for me to come sit with him, Astrid, and Hiccup, who had abandoned his own table. I shook

my head no. Okay, I wanted to but I said no because it is against the rules and I didn't want to lose my good graces with my teachers. I turned around, and got hit in

the head again with TWO FREAKING MUFFINS!

I turned around and saw Jack and Astrid staring at me. I gave them a look as to ask _What?! _and again, they gestured for me to sit with them.

I turned around once more, and to show them I wasn't gonna fall for it again, sped quickly around to catch Jack, Astrid, and Hiccup holding muffins, ready to throw.

"No" I whispered.

I learnt something about my new friend Jack that day. Jack doesn't take no for an answer. Within one stride, he was standing on top of the Slytherin table and, taking

a breath, the Great Hall was filled with a booming, "ELSA COME SIT WITH US!"

I turned bright red and as several people turned to stare at me, I gave in and shuffled myself over to the Slytherin table, where I sat down and looked at my hands in

my lap.

Hiccup nudged me. "Don't worry too much about it. No one cares, the only embarrassment we get is by being friends with Jack," he chuckled. I smiled at him and

looked up at the group. Astrid was carving her name into a table with a butter knife and Jack was covering his pancakes entirely in powdered sugar and maple syrup.

I turned back to Hiccup and muttered, "Are you sure that's the only thing?"

Hiccup chuckled loudly and Jack and Astrid turned to look at them with a simultaneous "What?"

After we assured them that it was nothing, we went on to talk about Quidditch. Hiccup was a Seeker for the Hufflepuff team and Jack and Astrid were keeper and

chaser for Slytherin. They pushed me to try out for Ravenclaw's team and as much as I disregarded their pleas, I was somehow signed up for tryouts. After breakfast,

I caught up with Ana.

"Ana, I'm sorry we fought yesterday. I'm your older sister and I want to protect you, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know. I love you, sis," Ana grinned at me.

Surprising to me, I was gonna start this year off great. I had friends, my sister and I weren't fighting, and I was able to maintain my secret. Maybe I was gonna have

a good year at last…

* * *

ALRIGHT! I hope you guys liked the chapter and I'll be posting again on Monday so you wont have to wait long! Bye LOVES! Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
